¿Por qué no te casaste con tío Harry?
by Orquidea negra
Summary: Rose Weasley hace una inocente pregunta a su madre. ¡2a Parte!: ¿Por qué no te casaste con mi mamá? *Post Epílogo* Gracias a todos quienes han leído y comentado. ¡Para todos los Harmony del mundo!
1. ¿Por qué no?

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, este sencillo one-shot a mi inventiva. Y los reviews, a ustedes amables lectores.**

**Disfruten la lectura y los invito a leer RUGBY GAME: UN ROMANCE EN SYDNEY**

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**¿Porqué no te casaste con tío Harry?**

*********

—Mamá, ¿Porqué no te casaste con tío Harry?.

En una pequeña casa en Inglaterra, una chica de cabello castaño rojizo se apoyaba sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor mientras revolvía con desgano el tazón con avena que tenía frente a sí. Rose Weasley llevaba puesta una túnica negra con el emblema de su colegio bordado, además de una bufanda de colores rojos y dorados. Era este el último año que cursaría en Hogwarts y se veía que no había podido dormir durante la noche. Sus grandes ojos almendrados miraban al techo pensativamente, tan pensativamente, que no notó que su madre dejaba desatendidos los huevos revueltos que estaba guisando y clavaba la mirada en la pared cuando escuchó la pregunta que le había formulado.

Esa era, posiblemente, la única pregunta para la que Hermione (ahora Weasley) no tenía una respuesta a pesar de sus cuarenta y dos años, una edad madura donde los sueños no existen más y solamente queda dar paso a la realidad. Como si fuera una película, sus pensamientos viajaron velozmente a través del tiempo, cosa nada dificil debido a su excelente memoria. Desde que tenía once años y había entrado a estudiar al colegio de magia, donde conoció a sus mejores amigos y donde nunca imaginó que conocería al amor de su vida.

Un fuerte olor a quemado y el grito que salió de la boca de Rose la hizo despabilarse y gritar _¡Aguamenti! _apuntándo con firmeza su varita hacia la sartén que contenía los huevos chamuscados, ahora cubiertos de un chorro de agua. Tosió con fuerza y prendió la campana sobre la estufa, mientras su hija abría las ventanas para ventilar la estancia. En ese momento, un alto y apuesto hombre pelirrojo entraba corriendo a la cocina, seguido de un muchacho casi tan alto como su padre y con su largo cabello lacio y castaño cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Rosie?, ¿Hermione? —indaga el pelirrojo alarmado y tomando a su hija por los hombros y sacudiéndola enérgicamente. —¿Están bien?

—Dime Rose, papá. Sabes que no soporto que me digas Rosie, ya no soy una niña —responde la chica apartándose con brusquedad de su padre. —Creo que se quemó el desayuno.

—¿Mamá? —se acerca el chico castaño de quince años mirando con pena el estropeado desayuno. Hermione volteo a verlo algo apenada. —¿Puedo desayunar tostadas?.

Rose Weasley rodó los ojos en un digno gesto de su madre y vuelve a tomar asiento de nuevo frente a sus gachas de avena mientras su mamá asiente con la cabeza y acaricia el cabello, que ya llegaba a los hombros, de su hijo adolescente.

—¿No piensas ponerte el uniforme de una vez, Hugo? —cuestiona la castaña poniendo pan de caja en el tostador y apareciendo la jalea de fresa sobre la mesa. —Es el último año de Rose y no quiero que empieze su curso estresada.

—Siempre serás la niñita de papá — dice el ahora adulto Ronald Weasley sin prestar atención a las actividades de los otros dos integrantes de la familia. —Y ahora confiesa, ¿ya no hablas con el muchacho ese cierto?.

—Papá —responde la castaña-pelirroja volviendo a rodar los ojos. —Se llama Scorpius, además no entiendo tu manía por hacer que me lleve mal con él. Es el mejor amigo de Albus y a tío Harry no le importa en lo más mínimo que se apellide Malfoy.

—Pero... — insistió el señor Weasley.

—Rose tiene razón Ron —dice Hermione en defensa de su primogénita ya prestando atención a la conversación mientras su hijo Hugo se apresura a comer las seis tostadas que caben en su plato, ajeno a la platica en el comedor. —Si a Harry le parece bien, no veo porque...

—¡Sólamente porque a Harry le parece! —exclamó el hombre de ojos azules algo alterado alzando los brazos violentamente, pero al ver la cara de su mujer, aspira lentamente. —Lo que quiero decir —prosigue con un tono mas calmado— es que si fuera la pequeña Lily...

Pero nadie supo que pasaría si fuera la pequeña Lily ya que la alarma del reloj de pulsera de la castaña empieza a sonar sobresaltando a la familia Weasley.

—Hora de irnos — informa Hermione dedicándose a lo que mejor se le da y olvidando por completo la pregunta que le había hecho su hija mayor minutos antes.— Hugo y Rose vayan a cepillarse los dientes, Ron, ¿quieres poner los baúles en el automóvil?. Tienen cinco minutos para irnos —tan rápido como dió ordenes todos obedecieron sin reparo, no convenía hacer enojar a mamá. —¡Y no olviden traer sus respectivas mascotas!

El joven Hugo Weasley corrió a su habitación donde cogió la jaula donde descanzaba su lechuza gris, tomó su ipod (regalo de cumpleaños de la familia Potter) encantado con pila de duración anual que gracias al hechizo aplicado por su mamá podía funcionar aún en Hogwarts y se apresuró a ir al lavabo de último momento. En cambio, Rose Weasley cepilló sus dientes primero y después invocó la cesta de mimbre donde descanzaba su pequeño gatito negro que tenía un brillante listón verde botella atado al cuello.

Cuarenta minutos después aparcaron cerca de la estación de Kings Cross. Tranquilamente y gracias a la puntualidad de Hermione, cargaron un par de carritos con el equipaje de Rose y Hugo y atravesaron la barrera que divide el andén nueve y el andén diez de la estación. Frente a ellos apareció un magnífico tren escarlata entre el denso humo que arrojaba la locomotora del mismo tren. Ronald Weasley se adelantó empujando el equipaje de su hija, mientras Hugo empujaba el suyo propio.

—Mamá —se acercó la hermosa Rose a su madre, ambas tenían los mismos ojos. —¿Nunca te...? bueno... —Dijo en un susurro tan fino que la castaña que la cogía del brazo tuvo que inclinarse un poquito, pero esto solo acobardó a la chica de cabellos alborotados. —Mejor olvidalo.

—Rose, cariño, ¿te pasa algo? —animó Hermione a su hija a hablar. —¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí verdad?. —Pero la valiente ex-Gryffindor se arrepintió casi al instante por insistir a su hija, quien con determinación soltó lo que no le había permitido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

—¿Alguna vez te enamoraste del tío Harry?. —Rose Weasley pudo comprobar que las mejillas de su madre se pintaban de un rojo intenso, un color que nunca le había visto en su rostro a no ser por las ocasiones que su papá la hacía rabiar. Y tal y como sucedía a su madre, un rayo de entendimiento cruzó su mente y sus ojos se abrieron aún más en alarma. —¿Qué sucedió mamá?.

Hermione Granger respiró profundamente siendo consciente del color que había subido a sus pómulos. Sintió una pulsada en el pecho del lado izquierdo. Después de muchos años, alguien había desenterrado el deseo más oscuro y turbio de su corazón, desesperado pensamiento que ella misma se había negado a albergar aún en los momentos más llenos de soledad. Dolorosamente, debía hacerlo de nueva cuenta, pero era algo tarde, su inteligente hija ya sabía más de lo que nadie había imaginado nunca, talvez solo Víktor, quien fue otro hombre de su vida.

—¿Mamá? —volvió a hablar Rose jalando el brazo de su madre.

—Escucha Rose... —Hizo una pausa cerciorándose que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar. —Hay momentos, donde es más importante _el bien mayor_. Donde, a pesar de lo que deseamos, es mejor sacrificar los sueños que por más que crucemos los dedos y pociones y hechizos que empleemos sabemos que nunca, nunca ocurrirán.— Cerró los ojos cinco segundos y volvió a decir —¿De acuerdo? Andando que tu papá y Hugo nos esperan.

—Pero mamá —insistio su hija.— ¿Nunca se lo dijiste mamá?, ¿Papá lo sabe? —preguntó Rose sin querer avanzar y cruzándose de brazos.

—Hija, ¿Porqué quieres saberlo?.

—Es solo que...

—¡Herms! —el saludo lanzado por un guapo hombre maduro de cabello negro las hizo dar un sobresalto asustadas.

—¡Harry! —dijo de vuelta la aludida y por un segundo pareció que iba a lanzarse a sus brazos, pero la mirada curiosa de su hija la frenó totalmente, intensificando los colores que ya estaban en su cara y dejando al ojiverde con los brazos estirados. Harry Potter torpemente volvió a poner las manos en el carrito que llevaba empujando.

—¡Papá! —un muchacho muy parecido a su padre llegaba corriendo a su lado —mamá y Lily ya están cerca del tren, te estamos espe... ¡Rose!, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?. Vi al tío Ron y a Hugo acercándose a saludar a mamá.

—¡Albus! —exclamó la chica de ojos claros. —¡Mírate!. ¡Parece que has crecido aún más este mes que estuviste fuera de vacaciones! ¡Debes ponerme al tanto de la magia que solían emplear los sacerdotes antiguos de los mayas!

Mientras los jovenes reían, Hermione suspiró al abandonar el tema que tanto la incomodaba, miró a su hija sonreír dejando de lado su pregunta y más concentrada en cuestionar a su primo Albus sobre su último viaje. Evitó ver a su amigo de toda la vida y empezó a caminar detrás de Rose y su sobrino. Pero Harry le dió alcance.

—Hermione —el hombre de ojos verdes la tomó del brazo ligeramente. —¿Estás bien? —ese detalle de saber lo que sienten sin la necesidad de palabras hacía tiempo que lo había olvidado. Ella prefiere no responder y ahora caminan uno al lado del otro. Pero aún así ella no puede evitar preguntarse.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_

Llegan con sus respectivas familias cerca del tren escarlata que parte en punto de las once de la mañana rumbo a Hogwarts. Los rostros alegres de Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily se despiden de sus padres agitando los brazos. Los Potter se despiden de los Weasley, pero Ginny se entretiene acordando con su hermano la reunión familiar que tendrá lugar el próximo fin de semana, cuando la primer familia Weasley se reúne para desgnomizar el jardín.

A unos pasos de distancia, el atractivo moreno se pasa una mano por la cabellera negra, donde empiezan a asomarse algunas canas, su barba de candado casi gris contrasta maravillosamente con su piel bronceada, evidencia de su viaje por la Riviera Maya.

—Herms, traje algo especialmente para ti, claro, aparte de los recuerdos de ley —dice guiñando un ojo a la mujer que tiene frente a él.

—No tenías por qué, Harry —agradece ella, tranquila al haber espantado los pensamientos que minutos atrás le atormentaron. Él no añade más, pero del bolsillo de su pantalón saca una pequeña caja negra de no más de diez centímetros por lado.— No creo que sea buena idea que des obsequios a una mujer que no es tu esposa —insiste ella sabiendo de antemano que una caja como esa no trae sino alguna costosa joya.

—Bah —contradice él restando importancia con un gesto de su mano desocupada. —Ginny sabe que sobretodo sigues siendo importantísima para mí. ¿O acaso crees que olvido que fuiste tú quien siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando nadie más lo hizo? —coloca la cajita en las manos de ella. —Hermione, nunca podré dejar de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Ella derrama una lágrima que él seca con el pulgar de su mano derecha suavemente. Parece que el tiempo se detiene solamente para ellos dos. Miles de pensamientos flotan en el aire que casi es posible tomarlos con la manos en una nube de ensueño.

No se percatan que dos hermanos pelirrojos los miran através del humo que empieza a desvanecerse al ya no estar el tren en la plataforma. Pero no dicen nada, no interrumpen el momento, porque ellos saben más que nadie lo que aquellos significan el uno para el otro. Y aunque duela admitirlo, algo que nunca harán, ellos son los que siempre han ocupado el segundo lugar apesar de ser los primeros, porque simplemente donde Hermione y Harry están, ni siquiera hay lugar o competencia, practicamente Ginny y Ron ni siquiera llegan a la carrera.

Al fin la castaña y el moreno se separan y ella abre con un deje de emoción la caja, que contiene un precioso dije con la letra H en plata y rodeada de jade verde. No son necesarias las palabras, con verse a los ojos basta.

Los hermanos al fin deciden acercarse y sin proponérselo se colocan al lado de su respectiva pareja en un gesto de posesiva pertenencia. El más alto de aquel viejo grupo de amigos propone ir a almorzar a algún restaurante cerca de la estación, alegando que quiere saber como estuvieron las vacaciones de los Potter, cuando en realidad lo que le importa es llenarse el estómago al no haber podido consumir el desastroso desayuno. Y así se van los cuatro tomados de las manos y unidos hasta el final.

Mientras tanto, el expreso de Hogwarts atraviesa kilómetros y kilómetros de verdes montañas y maravillosos paisajes. En un compartimiento tres jovenes platican sus aventuras que les dejó el verano. El moreno se disculpa porque tiene que ir al baño, dejando solos a su prima y a su mejor amigo.

—¿Le preguntaste, Rose? —cuestiona el rubio aprovechando que Albus abandonó el compartimiento.

—Lo hice Scor, pero mentiría si te dijera que me contestó, sin embargo pude comprobar que le dio nostalgia. —Se escapa un suspiro de sus labios rosas. —Creo que lo mejor es no insistir en un tema que además de incómodo puede ser doloroso.

—¿Para ella o para ti? —sus ojos grises recorren el delicado rostro de Rose Weasley, tan parecido al de la señora Hermione en sus años de juventud, lo que lo hace recordar el antiguo anuario de su padre que encontró durante las vacaciones de verano.

—Doloroso para ella, incómodo para ambas. —Dejaron de hablar algunos segundos hasta que Scorpius Malfoy cortó el silencio.

—Si hubieras sido la hija de Potter no tendríamos que ocultar nuestra relación, al menos mi padre pondría menos reparos y el tuyo no te prohibiría el acercarte a mí. —Se inclinó al ver la ligera sonrisa de su novia y la besó dulcemente en los labios separándose con delicadeza.

—Bueno, no es que me importe demasiado.

—¿Qué no te importa Rose? —preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes que regresaba del lavabo. —¿Qué hacían que se han sobresaltado?.

—Nada, Albino —alega el no tan rubio al tener un ligero rosado en el rostro.

—A veces eres una molestia, Scor —se queja el chico de ojos verdes y cabello alborotado que al parecer no se ha enterado de nada —no se como te puedes llamar mi amigo. ¡Oh! —sus ojos se abren enormemente. —¡La señora del carrito de los dulces!, ¡Hola señora! —grita Albus cuando se abre el compartimiento, sus amigos sueltan una sonora carcajada.

A mitad del viaje, una lechuza parda alcanza el tren llevando una carta en su pata, es para la chica de cabello castaño rojizo. El rubio Scorpius saca las manos y mete a la lechuza que parece agotada. La chica deja que los chicos se encarguen de la lechuza mientras ella lee la carta. Un par de minutos después termina de leerla por segunda ocasión.

—¿Todo bien? —se acerca el primo de la chica curioso —de seguro la tía Hermione te está recomendando algunos libros para mejorar tu promedio perfecto.

—Si, Albus —miente tranquilamente sin inmutarse, dobla el pergamino y lo mete con cuidado a su bolsillo.

—¿Segura, Rose? —interviene el otro muchacho mirándola con sus ojos grises. Ella asiente con la cabeza y propone una partida de snap explosivo, que los dos varones aceptan de inmediato.

Y así pasa el tiempo entre risas y conversaciones que ni las diferencias que rigieron los pasados de sus padres pueden intervenir en una amistad verdadera, porque en este nuevo mundo no hay desigualdad. No hay sangre-puras, no hay sangre-sucias.

En este presente hay convivencia entre el hijo de un auror y el hijo de un mortífago.

Sencillamente no hay diferencias.

_Querida hija:_

_Escribo esta carta que algún día llegara a tus manos. Es la evidencia de que todo Gryffindor guarda al menos un temor en su interior. No todos podemos ser tan valientes como tu tío Harry. _

_¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste y torpemente no pude contestar?. Confiaste en mí al preguntar lo que te perturbaba y respondiendo a esa confianza escribo esta carta._

_Harry siempre fue más considerado conmigo de lo que fue tu padre. Supongo que se debio a la vida que le tocó, orillándole a madurar antes de lo que debía corresponderle. Siempre estuve al lado de ambos, pero hubo ocasiones en que me necesitaba mas tu tío, ahora pienso que también yo lo necesitaba más que a Ron. Pasé mas tiempo en el colegio al lado de Harry que de tu propio padre, e inevitablemente me enamoré de él. ¡Éramos unos críos!. Pero nunca me atreví a decírselo, pues él tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para añadirle un problema más. Y si él no me correspondía, sería muy difícil apartarme de su lado. Pensé que yo le era más útil como amiga._

_¿Si él alguna vez me correspondio o si me lo quizo dar a entender? No lo se. Con Voldemort pisándonos los talones cada dos por tres no había mucho tiempo para pensar en tonterías adolescentes. En nuestro sexto año, Harry se enamoró de tu tía Ginny. Y cómo no hacerlo, ella era la mejor en Quidditch, divertida, atractiva y poderosa, todo lo contrario a tu madre. Sin embargo, fue a mí a la que permitió seguir a su lado. Con reparos y quejas (conoces a tu tío y su complejo de héroe), pero a su lado a fin de cuentas._

_Al correr lo que debió ser nuestro séptimo año en el colegio, me dí cuenta que el corazón de mi mejor amigo ya tenía dueña y el mío seguía flotando confundido en aquel tiempo. Los celos que sentí por tu padre en sexto me hizo dudar de mis propios primeros sentimientos y después Ron empezó a portarse mejor conmigo, a ser comprensivo, a ser el caballero que nunca fue. De hecho, nunca me ha dicho como aprendió a comportarse, es a lo que Harry llama "el secreto de su éxito". _

_La partida de tu padre en un momento crucial y el dolor que sentía tu tío y que lo hacía constantemente apartarse de la gente que se preocupaba por él, me hizo extrañar fuertemente la presencia de tu padre, porque él traía el compañerismo masculino a Harry, se podría decir que completaba el hueco solitario que existía ahí. Lentamente se abrió camino a mi corazón._

_Amo a tu padre hija, pero tu tío Harry siempre estará presente en mi corazón, pocas personas somos privilegiadas de amar doblemente._

_Espero que esto no cambie el concepto que tienes sobre mí. Además todo es referente al pasado._

_Por eso te animo Rose, atrévete a amar libremente ahora que el mundo respira la paz por la que nosotros luchamos hasta alcanzarla._

_Con cariño,_

_Tu madre._

La jóven de ojos almendrados presiona su bolsillo derecho mientras sube a una carroza que ha de llevarla a ella y a sus amigos al castillo donde pasarán su último año. Pues en la carta está plasmada la respuesta a una duda menos. Ahora quiere conocer la otra parte. Ya habrá tiempo. Tiempo para investigar el corazón de Harry Potter, el hombre que en la frente tiene iluminada una pequeña cicatriz.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, es el primero que escribo, haganme saber su comentarios con reviews de forma amable, un abrazo.**

**Y si quieren darse una vuelta por alguno de mis otros fics y dejar reviews...**

**RUGBY GAME: UN ROMANCE EN SYDNEY.** -En proceso, universo alterno. H/H/D

**PD. NO OLVIDES QUE SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO** - Terminado. H/H y un poco de Dramione.

**HIJO DE PERDICIÓN** -En proceso. H/H/D

**Atte.**

**Orquídea Negra**

****La licenciada que debió ser RocK StaR****

**_PD. Presiona el botón de ahí abajo._**


	2. ¿Por qué no te casaste con mi mamá?

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece; todo es de JK Rowling. Bueno, menos el fic; evidentemente está escrito como una rebelión contra el final de la saga **_**"Harry Potter" **_(¡Lo admito! ¡No pude resistirme a la tentación de escribir una segunda parte! Lo que en un principio era un _one_, pasó a ser un _two-shot_)

_¡Gracias por los reviews nuevos y pasados!_

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Mientras el sol avanza constante a través del campo, en los amplios terrenos de Hogwarts, un chico de cabello negro alborotado y agradables ojos verdes, atraviesa a toda carrera las amplias puertas del antiquísimo castillo, prominente de torres y torrecillas.

En su mano empuña un pergamino y en la otra, sujeta firmemente su larga varita de encino y núcleo de fénix. Ya va tarde para clases. Al parecer la misiva que ha leído, por tercera ocasión en ese descanso, ha robado parte del tiempo de sus lecciones de encantamientos.

No puede evitar chocar con un par de estudiantes que llegan impuntuales a clase también, pero no se detiene a pedir disculpas. «_Igual no las necesitan_» Se limita a pensar y sigue su camino. Dando un traspié, alcanza a penas la pared del aula de su clase, evitando así, darse un buen golpe en la nariz. Abre la puerta con rapidez y murmurando tontas excusas y disculpas, se abre paso hasta gruñirle al tímido chico que esta sentado solo, quien rápido agarra sus cosas y se cambia de lugar, de esa forma, el chico de los ojos verdes se acomoda una banca atrás de una guapa chica de cabellos castaños-pelirrojos y ondulados.

—¡Albus, llegas tarde! —Murmura entre dientes y con reprobación lo ve, pues ha corrido de su lugar a un compañero de Hufflepuff, el que se apresuró a dejar el lugar al alto jugador de Quidditch. —Y todavía quitas a Carlus, ¡con la ayuda que necesita el pobre! —Termina la chica Weasley, cuidándose de que el pequeño, aún diminuto y anciano profesor Flitwick no les vea.

—Me urge hablar contigo —Se defiende Albus Potter ante la mirada fulminante de su prima. —¡Oh, cállate, Scor! —Dice al joven rubio que está sentado a la izquierda de la castaña-pelirroja, pues este está a punto de decir algo.

—Sólo me pongo del lado de Rose —Se encoge de hombros el guapo Scorpius Malfoy. La chica Weasley sonríe, revelando sus perfectos dientes, pues sus abuelos son dentistas. —Diariamente Rose revisa tus tareas, no entiendo que pueda ser tan urgente. —Sonríe a la chica devolviendo el gesto.

—¡Y muevan la varita así! —Grita el pequeño profesor, agitando la varita sin percatarse de nada.

—¿De qué se trata, Al? —Pregunta su prima a su primo. El encantamiento a practicar hoy, lo maneja a la perfección, por lo que puede permitirse el distraerse en la clase.

—¡De esto! —Exclama con más fuerza de la necesaria en respuesta, mostrándole el arrugado pergamino. Rose Weasley se descoloca un poco y abre los ojos sorprendida. —¿¡De dónde sacaste eso, Albus?! —El semi-grito de la chica de ojos castaños, hace que Scorpius y el resto de la clase, incluido el profesor, les miren fijamente.

—¡Muchachos, muchachos! Presten atención. Se que no lo necesita, señorita Weasley, por nada ha heredado el talento de su madre, pero le recuerdo joven Potter, que no salió muy bien en la última prueba. —Regaña el profesor, los chicos asienten y a regañadientes, detienen la conversación que, como siente Scorpius, podría desatar una nueva guerra mágica mundial.

La clase no transcurre tan rápido como Albus y Rose quisieran, pero hora y media más tarde, se apresuran a buscar un aula vacía donde puedan aclarar la situación. El rubio Scorpius, trata de mantener un ambiente relajado, pero sin éxito; ambos primos tienen los labios apretados y las orejas rojas, revelando la temperamental sangre Weasley. El chico Scor sabe que inequívocamente, los dos están muy molestos.

—¿Porqué no nos dejas solos, Malfoy? —Pide el moreno, sus ojos verdes miran amenazadoramente.

—¿Ya me llamas por mi apellido, Potter? —Trata de hacerse el ofendido para calmar los ánimos, pero vuelve a fracasar en el intento. —Vale, vale, me voy. —Dice dándose por vencido y alzando las manos. Se da media vuelta, pero una suave mano lo detiene del brazo.

—No, Scor. —Habla Rose Weasley, para después dirigirse a su primo. —Lo que tengamos que hablar, Scor puede oírlo. Él está al tanto.

—¿Al tanto? —repite tontamente el confundido Albus Potter. —¡¿Quieres decir que a él le dijiste esto y a mí no?! —El temperamento explosivo Potter sale a relucir, La chica se apresura a aplicar un hechizo silenciador.

—¡Pues sí! A alguien debía contarlo, ¿no? Y sabía que si te lo decía, ibas a reaccionar exactamente así. Además... —Añade con la ira brillando en sus castaños ojos.

Por alguna razón, el joven Potter retrocede un poco; la sombra de la tía Hermione molesta viene a su inconsciente. Definitivamente su padre es un hombre de admirar, no por derrotar a un mago tenebroso, sino por saber como enfrentar a su tía pacíficamente. Aunque tía Hermione tambien merece un aplauso, pues cuando su padre explota, la única que puede tranquilizarlo es la mamá de Rose. No lo había pensado antes, pero no le da tiempo de analizarlo más a detalle. Rose le grita cuestionándolo.

—¡¿Cómo rayos conseguiste esa carta?!

—¡Glup! —Traga saliva el más joven varón Potter. —Yo... este...

—¡¿Entraste a la habitación de las chicas?! ¡¿Sabes que puedo reportarte con la directora?! —Grita iracunda. Pero el joven Malfoy, que hasta ese momento estaba callado, hace un comentario, tratando de quitar importancia a la acción de su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, Rose. No necesariamente pudo entrar a tu habitación. Para empezar está en la sala de Gryffindor y pues solo pudo entrar con compañía a tu cuarto. También pudo haber invocado el pergamino o... o... —se amedrenta ante la mirada de la chica —o... algo. —Pausa. —¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor, Al?

—Gracias, Scor... —Dice sarcástico entre dientes, el menor Potter. —Mira, Rose. —Sale del apuro con tanta pericia como su padre. —Lo lamento, ¿vale? Nunca debí hurgar en tus cosas, pero es que me faltaban diez centímetros para completar la tarea de transformaciones humanas y... —Otra mirada fulminante castaña. —Y bueno, la encontré entre tus pergaminos y se me hizo fácil leerla. Cuando la leí una vez, no entendí nada y por eso la guardé en mi bolsillo. Terminé la tarea de McGonagall y me olvidé de ella, hasta el receso antes de encantamientos. Fuí a los jardínes y la leí con calma. Y ya sabes el resto.

—De acuerdo. —Respira Rose. Toma asiento en una banca del aula y mira a su primo con sus grandes ojos castaños. El rubio se acerca, para sentarse a su derecha, mientras su primo se acomoda enfrente, sentado sobre una mesa y los pies sobre una banca.

—Ahora dime, Rose. —Pide humilde el moreno, con el mismo meloso tono que su tío Ron emplea con su tía Hermione. —¿Qué significa esta carta? —Blande la misiva frente a sus amigos. —¿Cómo está eso de que preguntas a mi papá, eso... eso, sobre la tía Hermione?

Rose Weasley lo mira aprehensiva. No quería que su primo se enterara de esta forma, es más, no quería que se enterara; pero por un extraño juego del destino, Albus, su primo favorito y uno de sus mejores amigos, siempre se entera de _casi_ todo lo que le sucede a ella. No sabe que responder, o más bien, no sabe como decirlo. Lo que esta apunto de confesar, puede provocar muchas reacciones, para bien o para mal. Con cansancio, de luchar consigo misma, se lleva la mano a la sien y decide decir la verdad, igual, nunca se le ha dado mentir, otra similitud a su madre.

Scorpius presta atención a la pequeña batalla interna que está llevando la chica que más quiere en el mundo. Quisiera ser él quien enfrentara la difícil situación, pero no le corresponde; al menos, no esta complicación. Sus pensamientos divagan al lejano libro que tiene celosamente guardado en su habitación, en el fondo de su baúl. Entiende perfectamente a Rose. Él también guarda un secreto que involucra más gente. Personas conocidas y que podría crear algunas complicaciones o más bien solo algo de dolor. Comprende la angustia de no compartir todo con las personas que te interesan. Pero ahora debe ser fuerte por él, por ambos. Toma una mano de Rose y le regala una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo. Ella la devuelve agradecida y tímidamente.

Albus no puede evitar notar el intercambio de miradas entre su prima y su amigo, pero lo adjudica a que ambos comparten un secreto del cual se ha visto excluido. Lo cual es algo que le molesta sobre manera. De hecho, es algo que le asemeja a su famoso papá. La esposa de su tío Ron les solía platicar, sobre como su padre se molestaba al saber que se le ocultaban muchas cosas, siendo el involucrado. Y así se sentía ahora, relacionado con esa misiva que al parecer, su prima estaba por enviar.

El destinatario es lo que le había llamado la atención y por esa razón había tomado la carta de su prima. «_¿Porqué Rose escribiría a mí padre Harry?_» Cuando leyó que preguntaba si alguna vez estuvo enamorado de la joven Hermione Granger, se sintio muy alterado. Por ello fue a su clase, decidido a investigar el porque Rose quería saber algo como eso. Así tuviera que robar algo de _veritaserum_, obtendría respuestas.

—Escucha, Al. —Comienza de nuevo Rose, tratando de hablar con tacto. —Cuatro meses antes de salir de sexto, empecé a prepararme para los exámenes. —El joven Potter se inclina más hacia la chica, prestando atención, aunque no sea información relevante. —En una de esas situaciones, consideré necesario investigar un poco más en algunos periódicos y revistas. —Rose frunció el ceño, cuando su primo rodó los ojos. —Y me topé con esto. —Dio un azote con su varita al aire y frente a Albus, unas hojas de revista muy viejas se aparecieron de la nada.

—¡¿Cómo ray...?! —Exclama el moreno asustado por la repentina aparición, casi cayendo de espaldas.

—Hechizos avanzados. —Explica Rose. Scor sonríe disimuladamente, Rose le había enseñado a realizarlos en una interesante sesión de biblioteca.

Albus cogió el pergamino y lo leyó.

**La pena secreta de Harry Potter.**

Cuando terminó de leer el artículo, volvió a ver a su prima.

—¿La tía Hermione hizo amortentia cuando estaba en Hogwarts? —Pregunta confundido y con las cejas muy alzadas. Rose ahora puso los ojos en blanco y Scorpius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¡No seas tonto! —Replica Rose tan indignada, que se inclina un poco para dar un zape a su primo en la cabeza. —¡Mi mamá nunca hizo un filtro de amor! Al menos eso creo... ¡Pero eso no importa!

—¡Vaya! ¡Viktor Krum enamorado de la tía Hermione! ¡Que guardado se lo tenía! —Comenta el moreno sin hacer caso de lo que dice su prima. Scorpius se muestra bastante interesado.

—¿El ex-jugador de Quidditch de la selección de Bulgaria?

—¡El asunto es mi mamá y mi tío Harry, tontos! —Regaña la joven, muy severa, antes de continuar su explicación. —Desde entonces, no pude dejar de pensar en ello. Y le comenté a Scor un día que me encontró leyendo esa vieja revista. —Su primo la miró sin lograr comprender. —Y sabemos, por la tía Ginny, que mi mamá nunca anduvo con tu padre, pero... ¿Porqué alguien escribiría algo así? Tal vez alguien que tenía algo contra ellos, pero nadie los hubiera relacionado, si no se hubiera viera visto algo _más_.

—No se porque tanto interés en eso, Rose. —Menciona Albus restándole importancia, mientras mira impresionado el nombre de Krum en las hojas. —¡Por Merlín y Dumbledore! Es como... como... —Alza la mirada pensativo y exasperado —¡Cómo decir que tú y yo...! ¡Argh, qué asco! —Grita Albus poniéndose de pie, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. —¡Qué ridiculez!

—¡Hey! —Se quejó el rubio pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Es solo que, ¿no lo entiendes, Al? ¡Claro que no lo entiendes! Es una tontería romántica de chicas. —Se responde ella misma, sin esperar respuesta de su primo. —Es solo que... Bueno, quiero saber. No importa ya. Estás enterado, me voy. —Dice Rose tratando de retener unas lágrimas. —Ya no enviaré la carta, así que puedes estar tranquilo —Añadió antes de abandonar el aula con presteza, dejando solos a los chicos.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado? ¿Acaso Rose está en _esos _días? —Pregunta Albus al único que seguía escuchándole.

—¡No seas idiota! —Le contesta el rubio aguantándose la risa por la cara de circunstancias de su mejor amigo. —Es solamente que esto es importante para Rose. Ya sabes, por eso que ustedes mismos dicen que sus padres, bueno, de hecho, todos los que vivieron en la guerra mágica de hace años, evitan hablar de ese periodo de oscuridad. —Explica el rubio —Aún mi padre... —murmura, pero se repone con rapidez. —Entonces, encontrar un asunto así de delicado, que involucra a su madre, con el padre de su primo favorito, pues es obvio que quiera tener respuestas, saber algo más de la juventud de su madre. Vamos, ¡hasta yo quisiera saber que hizo mi padre en aquel tiempo! Y eso es todo. —Finaliza Scorpius Malfoy alivianando la situación, pero sin olvidar sus propias preguntas sin respuestas.

Albus Severus asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Ahora es un poco más sencillo entender lo que siente su prima. Él mismo, en su primer día en Hogwarts, no sabía que era hijo del famosísimo salvador del mundo mágico, el elegido, el _niño-que-vivió_; Harry Potter. Solo era consciente de la fama de su madre, al ir a todos los eventos deportivos de Quidditch, donde fue una gran jugadora.

—Bueno —Dice al fin a su amigo rubio, mientras desarruga el pergamino que trae plasmada la esmerada caligrafía de su prima. —Supongo que esta carta deberá ser enviada. —Scorpius lo mira fijamente —Al menos no por ella, la enviaré yo, claro que firmando ella. Y después podré chantajearla con las tareas el resto del año.

—Digno hermano de James. —Sonríe Scorpius meneando la cabeza. En su interior sabe, que su amigo empezará a sentir las inquietantes dudas al igual que Rose. Tal vez no ahora. Scorpius siempre ha sentido que hay una extraña conexión entre sus mejores amigos. Si no fueran primos, hasta él sentiría celos.

Albus empieza a hurgar en su mochila, hasta alcanzar un pedazo de pergamino limpio y un bolígrafo que quitó a su prima Rose, ya que todos usan pluma y tintero, él prefiere llamar la atención usando un invento muggle.

—_Gracias por tu pronta respuesta, tío._ —Lee en voz alta el rubio, diez minutos después. —¿Ahora porque tanta prisa, Al?

—Bueno... —Responde mientras firma la hoja con un "_Rose" _en una buena imitación de la cursiva de su prima y enrolla el papel. —Entre antes mejor, así terminaremos con todo esto pronto. —Añade mientras se encaminan a la lechucería, donde ata la carta en la pata de su lechuza. —Llévala a papá... y no dejes que mamá la lea, es un asunto privado. —La lechuza ulúa en asentimiento y emprende el vuelo por una ventana abierta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. —Sí, es lo mejor... que mamá no sepa nada. —Dice por lo bajo, aunque algo en su interior, le dice que su madre sabe más de lo que aparenta.

—¿Estás bien, Al? —Pregunta cauteloso su amigo Scorpius.

—Claro, Scor. Después de todo soy un Potter, ¿no? —Trata de parecer despreocupado. Se dirigen ahora a cenar, donde su prima de lindos rizos, le dará un abrazo enorme y con besos en la mejilla, le dirá que es el mejor primo del mundo entero. —¡No puedo creer que la tía Hermione saliera con Víktor Krum! —Dice Albus antes de dar una gran mordida a una pieza de pollo asado, sin poder asimilarlo. —¡Cuando James se entere!

Así pasan los días, y el asunto queda en el olvido, hasta que Rose recibe la respuesta. Ahora, la temporada de Quidditch, mantiene a todos los alumnos con la cabeza en el deporte mágico más popular del mundo. El equipo de Slytherin, liderado por Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor guardameta, y con Albus Severus Potter como buscador (siguiendo la tradición familiar), va arriba en el marcador.

Rose llevará los colores de Gryffindor, porque su hermano Hugo juega de bateador y su prima Lily, de buscadora. La chica Weasley será fiel a su casa, es algo que advirtió a su _novio-a-escondidas_ y a su _primo-más-cool_. Como alumna de la casa de los leones, hace honor a la lealtad que les distingue.

El día antes de la final ha llegado.

Frente a la chimenea de la sala común de los colores rojos y dorados, una chica relee la carta por décima vez; preguntándose que hubiera sido de todos, si su madre y su tío, hubieran tomado decisiones diferentes. No sabe que un hombre adulto se pregunta exactamente lo mismo, una y otra vez.

_Querida Rose,_

_Nunca he sido bueno escribiendo buenas cartas. Tu madre Hermione es la experta en ello. ¡Vaya, no puedo escribir una misiva sin mencionarla! Pero precisamente esta carta trata sobre ella. Me has hecho una pregunta y tras mucho pensarlo, he decidido que mereces una respuesta honesta. Se que esto has de compartirlo tarde o temprano con mi hijo Albus, así que aprovecho para enviarle saludos y pedirle que no me juzgue por lo que voy a escribir._

_Hermione es la persona más perseverante, inteligente y especial que nunca haya tenido el placer de conocer. Hay algo que agradezco en especial a su profesor Neville, y ese es que perdiera su sapo el primer día del colegio, en el expreso. Fue la vez que la conocí. ¡Ella siempre fue tan peculiarmente mandona!_

_En lo que fue el principio de año, tu padre Ron, se hizo rápidamente mi amigo y debo confesar algo que me apena; no tratamos muy bien a Hermione. Lo que nos hizo amigos, es la historia que les hemos contado, un Troll nos unió para toda la vida._

_Año tras año, desde que me inicie en el mundo mágico, tuve ciertos enfrentamientos con el mago oscuro de aquellos tiempos, Voldemort. Y año tras año, tu madre estuvo conmigo en todas las circunstancias por las que tuve que pasar. Algunas veces, sólo fuimos los dos. Hubo un par de ocasiones, que hasta tu padre nos abandonó._

_Con el pasar del tiempo, Hermione se volvió más relajada y más bella. Por lo que me dijiste en aquella carta (por cierto, la lechuza picoteó a tu tía un par de veces), se que sabes que Hermione llegó a salir con el más famoso jugador de Quidditch de por aquel entonces._

_Un par de años después, un enorme tipo, creo que se llamaba Cormack Mclaggen o algo así, pretendió a tu madre. Era un muchacho bien parecido, pero en ese momento me pareció ególatra y eso le quitó puntos, no era suficientemente bueno para mi Herm. Por el mismo tiempo, empecé a ver a Ginny con otros ojos._

_Pero, no quieres saber sobre mi relación con tu tía. _

_Hermione me atraía bastante, pero me di cuenta hasta mucho, mucho después. _

_Mione, siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Siempre. Para ella era Harry, su amigo, y espero que el mejor. No se si ella me vio con otros ojos, pero nunca alcancé a valorar lo que sentía por ella, pues nunca me encontré en la situación de no tenerla cerca. Es difícil apreciar a alguien que siempre tienes a tu lado. Hermione nunca se alejó de mí (exceptuando en tercer año, pero eramos unos críos además, yo era quien se apartaba de la gente)_

_Para cuando lo entendí. Ya habíamos derrotado a Voldemort y Hermione había besado a tu tío enfrente mío. Por eso digo, si ella me vio con otros ojos, nunca lo supe. Ahora que lo pienso, hasta Krum, se dio cuenta de algo que yo nunca pude ver. Él llegó a preguntarme si yo tenía algo con mi amiga._

_Para cuando tenía dieciocho años, ya sin la carga de Voldemort, debíamos seguir con nuestras vidas y retomé mi relación con mi última novia. Y me negaba a aceptar lo que mi inconsciente dictaba. Además que Ginny ha sido una mujer tolerante a la relación que tenemos tu madre y yo. _

_Tuve un tipo de relación en mis años de Hogwarts, con otra chica, que me hizo un escándalo en un cursi café en Hogsmead. A aquella chica, simplemente no aceptaba ni le parecía mi relación de amistad con Hermione; mi mejor amiga y confidente. Y la hermana de mi mejor amigo si lo aceptó. Hasta la fecha lo acepta, pues Mione siempre será mi Hermione; una mujer muy especial para toda la vida._

_Casi me olvido: me enteré que Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione; en una situación bastante extraña. No ahondo en detalles, porque creo que eso corresponde a tu padre decidir si contártelo o no. Pero esa ocasión fue más que decisiva para tratar de borrar todo rastro de sentimiento por mi mejor amiga. Pues si con anterioridad lo sospechaba, aquel momento me lo confirmó._

_No te voy a negar, pequeña Rose, que llego a preguntarme que hubiera pasado si Hermione y yo, hubieramos quedado juntos._

_Espero que esto no cambie las cosas y que nos sigan queriendo como siempre; pues ustedes son lo mejor que nos ha pasado como la gran familia y amigos que somos._

_Con cariño,_

_Harry Potter._

_P.D. Espero todo haya sido claro, esto de expresarme, nunca ha sido mi fuerte. _

A miles y miles de kilómetros, lejos del colegio; en un antiguo café en el corazón de Londres, una simpática pareja conversa animadamente. La atractiva mujer de unos cuarenta años, se divierte con las muchas anécdotas que, como auror, le platica el hombre con el que se encuentra cenando.

Tras pedir la cuenta, el moreno insiste en pagar la cena, para después ir a caminar cerca del río Támesis, bajo la luz de las estrellas. Ese día, a Ronald Weasley, le ha tocado estar en un caso en Croacia, y la señora Potter, promociona su libro sobre Quidditch, en una gira por Estados Unidos.

Así que Harry Potter y Hermione Weasley, habían salido a cenar para no estar en la soledad de sus hogares, pues no pudieron acompañar a sus respectivas parejas en sus viajes, por sus asuntos de trabajo en Inglaterra.

—Es una pena que no hayas podido acompañar a Ginny, es algo muy importante para ella. _—_Menciona la castaña Hermione, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la gabardina verde que había vestido ese día.

—Si, pero ya está acostumbrada a viajar sola. En ocasiones no podía acompañarla a sus giras con las Holly Harpies, ya sabes, por las misiones y los niños. —Un silencio. —Pero me agrada estar aquí contigo, Herms. Hace tanto que no platicábamos largo y tendido.

—Si... —Otro silencio. Hermione no sabe que decir, pero las palabras no son necesarias. Es una quietud muy cómoda entre ambos. Con Harry puede hablar de lo que sea o mantenerse callada, y que aún así sea una situación agradable.

—Mione, yo... ehmm, te quería preguntar... —dice algo nervioso, pasando su mano por la nuca, alborotando aún más su cabello. No puede evitar sonreír, al ver que su amiga trae colgando el dije que le obsequiara algunos meses atrás. —¿Has hablado de algún tema... este... extraño con Rose? —Su amiga se detiene de pronto y su rostro luce pálido, revelandole todo. —Veo que sí.

—¿Ha hablado contigo? —pregunta Hermione sintiéndose a punto de desfallecer. —¡No esperaba que Rose se atreviera a preguntarte!

—¿Preguntarme? —Confirma sorprendido el moreno_. _«_¡Sabía que Hermione estaba al tanto! ¿Qué habrá respondido a Rose?_» Puede ser que nunca lo sepa, pero odia no saber las cosas.

La castaña hace un gesto fingiendo que es un asunto sin importancia. —¿Le contestaste? —Pregunta la mujer, agradeciendo internamente que este tan obscuro y su amigo no vea los colores en sus mejillas. Siente como su corazón late acelerado, dentro de su pecho, en espera de una respuesta.

—Si... y pues... ¿nunca has pensado que hubiera pasado si tú y yo...? Ya sabes... eso. —Los nervios florecen en él como si fuera de nuevo el muchachito de catorce años, no el hombre maduro que es ahora. Por unos minutos, no recibe respuesta, teme haber molestado u ofendido a su mejor amiga en todo el mundo. La hermosa mujer que daría su vida por él, sin pensarlo siquiera.

—Lo he analizado muchas veces, Harry. —El moreno de ojos verdes, de repente sabe que él también daría su vida por ella sin meditarlo dos veces. —Pero supongo que es algo que nunca lo sabremos, ¿no? —Hermione suelta un suspiro que escapa de sus labios.

—Tienes razón, Herms. —Harry siente como su corazón bombea deprisa, luchando por escapar de la caja que lo detiene. «_Odio no saber las cosas_» repite en su mente. —Como siempre, tienes toda la razón.

—Gracias, Harry. —Agradece la castaña suavemente, su risa es melódica y fresca. Justo como siempre la ha recordado. Se miran profundamente a los ojos, como a menudo han hecho.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el señor Potter se inclina lentamente, hasta rozar su nariz con la nariz de su mejor amiga. Duda un poco, más siente una ráfaga de valor desconocido, animándole a declarar, con la voz ronca de ansiedad y deseo, lo que quiere hacer desde hace tiempo. —Pero creo que por esta noche... podemos averiguarlo. —Sin dar tiempo a protestas, la besa suavemente.

Harry es consciente de los ligeros temblores de Hermione, de _su_ amiga Hermione. Esta seguro que él está en el mismo estado de conmoción. Saca sus manos de los bolsillos y rodea la cintura de la castaña, acercándola un poco más a él. La adrenalina que hace tiempo no sienten, hace el beso aún mejor.

Tan pronto como lo hacen, se separan. Las respiraciones de los dos se escucha acelerada.

Harry Potter se permite recobrar algo de aliento. Lentamente abre los ojos, temiendo encontrarse con la mirada severa de la esposa de su amigo. Sin embargo ve la mirada brillante y llena de vida; tal y como él se siente. Aunque ese _feeling_ lo aturde un poco. —Lo siento, Hermione. —Se disculpa el atractivo hombre con torpeza. Se da cuenta que sus manos siguen posesivas en la cintura de ella. En algún momento, Hermione ha puesto sus suaves manos en el pecho de él. Ambos las dejan caer bruscamente. —Es solo que...

Pero Harry Potter no llega a disculparse correctamente, Hermione retrocede un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarlo y se desaparece prontamente con un ligero _plin_. El moreno suspira y se reprocha lo torpe que ha sido. Se enoja con él por la estupidez que acaba de cometer, y patea con ira una banca que está cerca. No le preocupa que Ron o Ginny lleguen a enterarse; como un pacto silencioso, saben que esto quedará entre ellos.

Con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, mira el cielo atento. Y sus recuerdos viajan a sus primeros siete años en el mundo mágico.

_Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad, y valentía, y... _

Sí. Hay cosas que puede ser que no se sabrán nunca, o que nadie podrá entender jamás. Pero hay otra que simplemente se siente en el corazón.

Es una verdad mundial y una fuerza innegable y con eso nos referimos a una sola cosa, y eso es...

_**Amor.**_

* * *

_Dedicado a mis queridos review-lectores de Rugby Game._

_**¡No olviden dejar su comentario! **__**¡Gracias!**_


End file.
